


Arthurm一千零一夜梗脑洞

by Ankangs



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankangs/pseuds/Ankangs





	Arthurm一千零一夜梗脑洞

山鲁佐德亚瑟x国王奥姆

当然不是阿拉伯背景，改成古希腊背景吧。

 

从前有一个王国亚特兰，国王奥姆年轻英俊高大勇猛，没有任何一个勇士能够战胜他，他是王国的有力保护者。但谣传说他会在过夜之后杀死自己的情人，大概是因为他父亲的缘故。当年他父亲与女王结婚之后发现她有情人，并且还生过一个孩子，恼羞成怒的王夫处死女王和她的私生子，把他们投入大海祭祀神明，并从此性情大变，在奥姆还没成年的时候就死了……人们都说是他的幽灵俯身了自己的儿子，让他也变得对伴侣充满猜忌和怨恨……

一种不安的氛围开始在都城蔓延，然而真正令人心浮动的是一则传闻：女王的私生子还活着，他会回来取代奥姆成为国王。

那个被扔进大海的孩子亚瑟库瑞确实还活着，如今住在一个边陲小镇，二十年过去了，他已经长成强壮高大的青年，有着古铜色的皮肤，浓密的头发和胡须，是最好的水手和渔夫，也是武士。他母亲的旧臣维科多年来一直秘密教导他，并希望他回都城为母亲报仇，夺回王位。  
“我弟弟也是母亲的儿子，为什么你不支持他做国王？”  
“可他也是凶手的儿子……为了确保自己的统治，他还会来杀你，你别无选择必须反击！”

维科所说不假，亚瑟遇到了来自王都的刺客。在贵族小姐湄拉的帮助下他逃过一劫。她提出与亚瑟结盟反抗奥姆，因为她不愿意成为国王的未婚妻。  
“没有人看得透奥姆。”  
她说。  
“传闻是真的。我不懂为什么……他是拥有令万千少女倾倒的俊美面孔和强壮身躯，但他就像迷雾一样难以捉摸……我不愿意冒这个险。”  
有趣。  
亚瑟笑了。他拒绝了维科和湄拉组织叛军的提议，决定去王都参加比武大会，伺机发动政变制服奥姆，这样虽然冒险但是最高效。  
“没必要让人民为了王族的恩怨遭受战争的苦难。”  
亚瑟说。  
维科和湄拉劝阻无效只好同意。

亚瑟一路过关斩将，成为今年大赛最大黑马，没有人见过这位高大强壮的长发武士，他的力量和速度犹如天神下凡，锐不可当。  
进入淘汰赛阶段，奥姆都带领贵族们亲临现场观赛，对参赛者的精彩表现报以掌声和欢呼。  
湄拉也在其中，每场的胜者都会把花束献给自己的意中人，但没人敢送给湄拉，因为大家都知道奥姆在追求她。于是在花团锦簇的贵族小姐中间，只有她始终空着手。终于在一场赛后，她收到了第一束花，是的，来自神秘武士亚瑟。  
看台上的奥姆眨了眨眼，没说话。

亚瑟赢得了冠军，国王奥姆问他：我的勇士，你想要什么？  
亚瑟：小人别无所求，只愿陛下赐教。  
全场哗然。  
这个亚瑟不但敢公开追求国王的意中人，还敢挑战国王？他是嫌死的不够快吗？

奥姆微笑：我正有此意。  
这场比武精彩激烈，十几岁就带领军队抗击邻国侵略的年轻国王不愧为亚特兰第一武士，在身高体重都胜于他的亚瑟面前不落下风，观众们看得眼花缭乱惊呼连连。  
最后国王技高一筹，宝刃挥下，亚瑟的长剑应声而断。  
全场高呼万岁。  
国王脱下头盔，露出愉悦的笑脸，向观众们挥手致意，接着对亚瑟说：跟我来。

国王要在王宫款待比赛的胜者兼自己的战利品。

维科和湄拉眼睁睁看着亚瑟被奥姆带走。

亚瑟被一群侍女簇拥着洗了澡，抹上香油，换了面料柔软细致的衣服。

侍女们脸红着把他带到国王面前。

奥姆也洗换过了，仅仅穿了一件轻薄的白色短袍。黄金的腰带和首饰在暮光中闪闪发亮，加上白玉一样的皮肤和蓝宝石般的眼瞳……如果他坐着不动，倒真像神殿里的雕像。

美食鲜果琼浆玉液。  
还有美如神祗的国王，脱去了铠甲的他褪去了杀气，多了一分明艳动人的妩媚……  
这是一场亚瑟从没享受过的盛宴。

他确定奥姆在诱惑他。  
他没有理由拒绝这份美意。

很快他们就坦诚相对。  
亲吻抚摸。  
亚瑟发现了国王的秘密。  
他的Y□J□下面有女性的器官。  
那条肉缝已经溢出液体，把他雪白s处的金色草丛弄得湿漉漉的。  
亚特兰最强的战士居然是半个女人。  
但亚瑟觉得这奇异的符合逻辑。  
男人怎么可能有这样动人的美貌！  
他好像还明白了什么，但是他不愿细想，他满脑子都叫嚣着一个念头：占有他。

他用舌头舔开柔嫩的xx，直到它流出更多蜜汁，才用自己昂扬的B□Q□刺穿了它。  
……  
他凶狠的顶入他美貌弟弟（也许是妹妹）的Y□D□，好像要在他体内留下属于自己的记号。  
奥姆的皮肤泛起了红潮，仿佛白玉的雕像有了生命。  
这是因为他，他才会露出这种放荡的表情，才会发出本能的呻吟和L叫。他比任何时候都更像个活人……  
他们像发情的动物一样交合，不知羞耻只要快乐……

“亚瑟·库瑞，受死吧。”  
冷冰冰的声线还带着X爱之后的沙哑。

野生动物一般的本能让亚瑟躲过致命的一剑。

“你知道我是谁？”

“当然。”

“谣传果然是真的…因为他们知道了你的秘密所以才丢了性命？”

“没错。”

“那你是想杀我才睡我？还是想睡我才杀我？”

“有什么区别吗？”

“当然有！”

“不要废话了，你已经发挥了最后一点用处。不过我得承认，你表现很好，比他们都好……可惜……”

奥姆举起佩剑。

亚瑟勾起嘴角抿出一个得意的笑容。  
“谢谢。”  
然后他跳下王宫高高的阳台。

“亚瑟！”  
奥姆追到阳台边上。

亚瑟巨大的身躯像猴子爬树一样迅速爬下王宫的外墙。

“抓住他！杀死他！”  
奥姆大喊。

卫兵开始追杀亚瑟。但为时已晚，他还是逃走了。

“我要夺取王位！我要成为国王！”  
维科看着忽然之间干劲爆棚的亚瑟不禁有些担心。  
“无论如何不要杀他好吗？他毕竟是你亲弟弟。”  
“你在说什么啊老头子！我当然不会杀他！”  
“那就好……”

后来亚瑟率领的叛军攻陷了王都，人们纷纷传说他是天神宙斯和女王亚特兰娜的儿子，所以当年被投入大海的他才没有死，所以后来奥姆王要杀他他依旧能够逃出生天……他手中的长矛是神赐的兵器，每当他作战，都有神来帮助他……总之亚瑟才是天命的国王。

“你才不是什么神子！你父亲不过是个普通的灯塔守卫……”

“对，我只是个无名小卒，但现在我是国王了，你的国王。”

“杀了我吧！”

“不，我到这来可不是为了杀你。”

“什么？”

“你知道我在说什么，亲爱的弟弟。”

“你干什么？别碰我！”

“你也想要我，对吗？你不承认也没用。从那天以后你是不是夜夜都想我，想我的嘴唇，我的舌头，我的手指，还有我的Y□J□对你做过的那些事？没有人能像我一样满足你，是不是？从那以后你又杀过多少人？不光是因为他们知道了你的秘密，更是因为他们没法抚慰你的欲望，让你每天都被空虚和饥渴折磨……我可怜的小婊子，你的xx（某个女性生殖器官的粗俗称谓）是不是痒到发疼了？”  
“啊……”  
“啧啧，好湿啊。”  
亚瑟舔掉手指上的蜜汁。  
“奥咪你可真甜。哥哥会好好疼爱你的。”

新国王每夜都会造访弟弟的囚室，说是囚室，其实是王宫里的一处房间。  
侍从们已经习惯了那个房间里传出的暧昧声音，以及每天清理掉满室暧昧的凌乱。

几个月后。  
新王的囚徒并没有憔悴消瘦，看起来还丰满了许多，尤其是肚子，以往平坦结实的小腹已经明显隆起。

“我想要结婚。”

“真哒？”

“随便谁都行，你看着安排吧。”

“什么意思？”

“再晚就来不及了……我不能让他成为私生子。”  
奥姆摸着自己的肚子。

“……你就没想到和我结婚吗？”

“你疯啦？”  
人民怎么接受兄弟乱伦男人生子这件事？

 

后来国王宣布要和自己的亲弟弟结婚，就像宙斯和赫拉一样。为了延续王室血脉，在神的祝福下，他弟弟具有了生育的能力，并且将要产下王国的第一位继承人。

身着薄纱的前国王现王后大着肚子出现在婚礼上，他看起来随时都有可能生产，丰满的身躯在阳光下泛着健康的红晕，蜜色的长发在微风中摇摆，就好像流动的金子……典礼还没有结束，就有眼尖的人看到他胸前的布料湿透了，是的，是被溢出的奶水浸湿的。

亚瑟当时就y了。  
为了王室的体面他忍到回宫才品尝到那些乳汁的味道。

小王子降生了，一个健康漂亮的男婴。

后来，王后为这个国家添了好几位王室成员。  
人们坚信他们受到了神的庇佑。

END

1  
亚瑟：“所以答案是什么？”

奥姆：“什么答案？”

亚瑟：“当初我从这里逃走之前问你的那个问题。”

你是想杀我才睡我？还是想睡我才杀我？

奥姆：“都有吧……”  
他确实为亚瑟感到心折，但他也知道自己必须杀了他，哪个先哪个后他自己也分不清。

亚瑟显然对这个答案不太满意。

奥姆：“那你到底为什么知道睡我会死还是要睡？”  
有的人在发现奥姆的秘密之后就吓得硬不起来，更别说还有被死亡的预感吓哭的。

亚瑟：“就是想睡呗！管他天塌地陷也要先睡了再说！”

奥姆：“……为什么我会输给你啊？”

亚瑟：“有时候你就是要用心感受……”

奥姆：“真的吗？不是用下半身？”

亚瑟哈哈大笑：“这么说也对。我真傻，还问什么，你下面早就告诉我了……”

 

2  
“所以你知道母亲不是因为生了你而死的吧。”

“什么？”

“是因为她生了我。父亲恨她与平民偷情没错，但更恨她生下了我这个不男不女的怪物。我从没见过他们和睦相处……后来母亲和你都……我八岁那年，有天晚上从睡梦中惊醒，他掐着我的脖子……我以为我要死了，但是幸好我枕头下面放着最心爱的匕首，我刺中了他的眼睛，穆克听到惨叫冲进来帮助我，我接着刺中了他的脖子和胸口……维科帮我处理了一切……那时候他已经有了情人和孩子，他不再需要我了……”

“我知道……不是你的错，也不是我的。你不是怪物，你是我弟弟，我最亲最爱的人……”  
亚瑟把奥姆抱进怀里亲吻他。

“我一直不懂为什么维科会背叛我，但现在我懂了，他不是背叛我，他只是忠于母亲……”

“他曾要我保证不伤害你。”  
亚瑟吻着他的头发说。

“他一定没想到我们没有兄弟相残而是相J了。”  
“……你刚才是说了个笑话吗？”  
“……”  
亚瑟笑了，奥姆脸更红了。

 

后来亚瑟每天晚上都在被窝里给弟弟讲小黄蚊当作前戏，故事还没讲完弟弟就湿答答了……  
终于扣梗了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
